


Had To End

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n needs to decide if this relationship is worth the pain.





	Had To End

Y/n looked down at his feet, bidding them to take him to the finish line, get to the front of the church and get married to the man he’d been dating for two years now.

But he just wasn’t sure about this anymore.

He thought about everything that had happened.

_They got on well at first, their relationship blooming nicely._

_The man was great._

_Suave and sweet, charming and hella cute._

_Y/n jumped at the chance when he was asked out on a date._

_It wasn’t often that he got asked out by guys like this._

_So this wasn’t an opportunity he was going to pass on._

_The dates were cute, often going out to dinner or little walks._

_The man wasn’t crazy rich, but he had enough that he could treat y/n._

_The sex was amazing._

_He was huge, thick, and his body was drool worthy._

_But then it all went to shit._

_He was into drugs._

_Y/n didn’t find out until a few months into their relationship. _

_But by that point, he was invested, so he stuck with him._

_He swore to himself he’d never do drugs._

_It just wasn’t something he ever even thought about._

_But his boyfriend convinced him._

** _“Come on, y/n. Just let loose this once. That’s all I’m asking. Just to try it”._ **

_Y/n should’ve walked away right then._

_He always knew if anyone pressured you into doing something you didn’t want, you needed to get the hell away from them._

_But he honestly loved the man._

_So he did it._

_He sniffed up the fine powder and waited for it to work._

_He was out of it for a while, coming round and sitting up, realizing he had either passed out, or fallen asleep._

_The apartment his boyfriend lived in was a mess all of a sudden._

_Food everywhere. _

_Cum on the sofa and walls. _

_His body covered in bite marks._

_He realized, they probably had drug induced sex, going wild and just letting the lust take over._

_He was hazy for a few hours after that, most likely some dumb effect of the drugs._

_He promised himself he’d never do it again._

_But his boyfriend just pressured him into it constantly._

_Eventually, y/n became addicted._

_His boyfriend supplied him with what he needed, y/n more often than not getting high almost every hour._

_He was fired from his job. _

_His friends rarely hung out with him anymore._

_Well, that was more his fault._

_He was warned by his best friend that this guy was trouble._

_But y/n refused to listen._

_He was so sure he was in love with him, that he denied every single truth his friends told him, convincing himself he needed to keep his relationship going with the man he hoped would be the one for him._

_So he stayed._

_Even when the man made him sad, made him cry with his words, with the insults and slurs he threw at y/n._

_It wasn’t until he almost died of an overdose, that he realized he needed to change his ways._

_He went to rehab for months, his then fiancé not even visiting him except for the first day._

_Y/n texted and called a few times, but the other man didn’t seem bothered at all._

_Once he got out, he went back to the apartment, only to see his fiancé screwing some bitch, thrusting into her._

_Y/n sighed._

_He knew this was most likely happening._

_He said nothing as he walked out and went down to the little coffee shop a few blocks away._

_He sat in there, looking through the phone he swiped off the table._

_Texts and pictures dating back a few months._

_They were all about sex, drugs and all that shit._

_All the women? Well, they seemed insane._

_His fiancé definitely had a type._

_They were the types who needed the drugs, the excitement and the rush._

_So desperate for a quick fix, willing to do anything for it._

_Y/n walked through the city streets._

_Never had he felt so alone, even on the Friday night._

_All the people around, yet he was alone._

_After a few hours, he made his way back to the apartment, the woman gone as his fiancé lounged around._

_The wedding was still on._

_Y/n saw the other women over the next few months, but he was just going to ignore them._

_He loved the man._

_This was his best chance at happiness, and he was going to take it._

As he stood out there, waiting for the organ to begin playing, he started doubting it all.

This man didn’t love him.

This man wasn’t what he needed.

He was always on the wild side, getting high and fucking it all up.

Y/n’s love obviously wasn’t enough.

People say the road gets tough, but you keep fighting.

The road wasn’t tough though.

The road was gone.

Their relationship wasn’t real. 

It was all some need to cling to a man y/n thought he needed. 

But the man was a mess.

He left the church, not caring about the people that would be disappointed, and ran to the one person he needed. 

The one person he shut out.

His phone rang as he drove there.

“What?”

“Where the fuck are you? We’re waiting!”

“I’m not doing it. I know what you’ve been doing. The women. The drugs. Trying to get me back into them. It’s not right. I just-I can’t do this”, he sighed, wanting to leave that all behind. 

“Choose your last words. Cos this is the last time we speak”.

Y/n waited for a goodbye. A sorry. An _‘I love you’_?

But he got nothing.

He threw the phone onto the passenger seat, relief washing over him as he felt a weight lift of his shoulders.

He stood in front of the metal door, waiting as he heard footsteps.

“Y/n?”

“Hey, Dean. Can I-can I come in?”

Dean nodded, stepping aside and letting the man into the bunker.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting married?”

“Yea. Kind of left him. Cheating. Drugs. All that shit. I couldn’t do it anymore”.

Dean stood there with his arms crossed.

He knew he should be sad that his best friend had just ended his engagement. 

But he couldn’t help the smirk that formed.

“I know, I know. ‘_Told you so_’. I’m just sorry it took this long for me to realise we were kind of born to die”.

Dean nodded.

He could tell y/n was happier right now. 

But this was still a relationship he invested his time into. One he wished would work out.

Stepping forward, Dean took y/n into his arms, the other man laying his head on Dean’s chest.

There were a few tears, but mostly just sighs from finally feeling the comfort and safety of Dean again.

“Well, I never liked him anyway. I mean, Tyler? Just the name put me off. You deserve better. You deserve everything in the world”.

Y/n smiled at his words, his heart fluttering in a way it never had with Tyler. 

He was glad he’d gotten rid of the baggage that held him down and was now able to explore something new.

Something right.

Something with Dean.


End file.
